The present invention relates to mains operated battery chargers and/or power adapter for portable electronic equipment. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a universal battery charger and/or power adapter having a choice of configurations for use in different countries and with different equipment.
The pin configuration of mains power wall sockets and electrical plugs vary from country to country. When travelling with portable electronic equipment one often has to carry traveller adapters for the battery charger and/or power adapter to operate the equipment. These can be bulky, cumbersome items. Many people now possess more than one portable electronic device that they regularly carry with them. For example a person might possess a mobile phone, a personal media player (e.g. MP3 music player) and a laptop computer. When travelling such persons must also carry multiple charges and power adaptors, which are even more bulky and cumbersome than traveller adapters.
A person may also have problems at home with limited power outlets for connecting multiple charges and/or power adaptors for all of their portable electronic equipment.